capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Karin
Karin Kanzuki is a character from Street Fighter Alpha 3. She is a rival of fellow schoolgirl Sakura and has a similar outfit, complete with sailor fuku (this one being predominantly red and white with a blue bola tie), but uses the martial art style Kanzuki-ryū kakutōjutsu. The fact that she is from a wealthy family, Karin is quite snooty and thinks other people are "commoners"; as such, she hates "lowly" thinking. Story Karin Kanzuki considers herself a rival of Sakura, who defeated Karin when challenged. Karin is from a very rich family, whose motto is "all you need is victory" and alternately "the worst we'll ever be is the best". She used the family fortune while attempting to track down a roving Sakura to challenge her again. Karin defeated Sakura, but realized the victory was a fluke, and that the fight itself is more important, not winning or losing. Notes Karin first appeared in the Street Fighter-based manga Sakura Ganbaru! by Masahiko Nakahira. Although originally not part of the Street Fighter canon, she was integrated into the games after Nakahira was hired by Capcom as a character designer. Karin's butler, Ishizaki, and her dog appear in her win poses.Ishizaki is a pudgy but engaging middle-aged Japanese man with burly arms and a warm, welcoming smile. He is always willing to do what Karin wishes of him, though sometime he wants to get in on the action and do battle. In addition, Ishizaki was assigned the job of baby-sitting/watching over Karin while she traveled the world, in search of a rematch with Sakura. Since he and her have such a close albeit rocky bond, he can be considered to be her closest friend in the Kanzuki mansion. Shibazaki is the Kanzuki family's steward. While steward usually means butler, it has many other definitions, such as a person who manages another's affairs and/or finances. Karin's mother is named Nadeshiko. Her father is named Daigenjuro. As much as Sakura resembles a female Ryu, Karin can be said to represent a female Ken Masters (with her long blonde hair, predominantly red outfit, a rich family and sense of rivalry with Sakura). However, unlike Ryu and Ken (both practitioners of the same style), Sakura and Karin utilize different fighting styles. Additionally, unlike Sakura, Karin seems to look up to Ken, as indicated in her Street Fighter Alpha 3 dialogue with him, but wants to surpass him and makes no effort to emulate his style. Karin is R. Mika's sponsor. Her name is more properly pronounced "kah-rin", though many English-speaking fans usually pronounce it as "Karen." In the home versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3, her stage was changed from being a nighttime version of Sakura's stage, to a sailing yacht stage. According to the Japanese home version of Street Fighter Alpha 3, as well as the arcade game Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper, the name of her family's yacht is the "Queen of Victory." She is credited as being the inventress of the family's fighting style, and was given a "son's upbringing" because, according to her father, the birth of a daughter is considered shameful. Other Appearances Karin is a playable character in the crossover game Namco x Capcom, where she is paired with Sakura. She is also featured in the game Capcom Fighting Evolution. Gallery Image:SFA3Karin.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3MAXKarin.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:EvoKarin.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:NamCapKarin.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:UDONKarin.png|UDON Comics by Omar Dogan Image:SFLSakura3Ishizaki.png|''Ishizaki'' from the Street Fighter Legends: Sakura Comic Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters